La rédemption de Catelyn Stark
by Feather in Book
Summary: Jon a menti à Melissandre. Il y avait bien quelque chose de l'autre côté et surtout, quelqu'un qui l'attendait.


**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, tout est à G.R.R Martin.

**Avant propos:**

J'avais envie d'écrire cet O.S. depuis longtemps, mais comme j'espérais que la fin de la série apporterait des réponses à mes questions sur le rôle des différents dieux dans l'univers, j'ai donc attendu avant de l'écrire...Ce qui n'à servit à rien car je n'ai jamais eu mes réponses!

Du coup, j'ai dû un peu improviser, j'espère que ça restera cohérent. De plus, je tiens à préciser que je mentionne certains éléments des livres qui ne sont jamais apparue dans la série.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**La rédemption de Catelyn Stark**

La première sensation qui envahit Jon, ce fut une sorte de froid. Etrange, vraiment très étrange. Pas comme le froid au nord du mur en pleine nuit, celui qui peut vous faire perdre votre main si vous avez le malheur de retirer un gant. En fait, Jon ne ressentait aucune gène, il ne frissonnait même pas, pourtant, il savait qu'il faisait extrêmement froid, sans savoir si cela venait de l'environnement autour de lui ou de son propre corps.

Puis, il ressentit la douleur. Elle n'était pas due à l'acier qui avait percé son corps à plusieurs reprises, parce que ça, c'était comme le froid, ça ne lui faisait plus mal. Non, la douleur était plus profonde, plus intense. C'était celle de la trahison.

_Trahi, ils m'ont trahi. Poignardé par les hommes de la Garde. Tué. Tué par mes propres frères._

Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement, mais une fois quitté les ténèbres, il se retrouva confronté à un océan de lumière blanchâtre dans laquelle il ne distinguait rien. C'était normal après tout ; il était mort. Parce que, bien qu'il baigne dans le brouillard, Jon arrivait encore à penser et il était sûr d'une chose : il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à ça, c'était impossible. Personne ne survivait à tant de coups de poignard.

A ce moment là, lorsque ses frères l'avaient tué, il les avait vraiment ressentit : le froid et la douleur. Puis, il ne se souvenait plus. Et maintenant, il se trouvait là. Mort. Vraiment mort, à n'en pas douter. Pourtant, ses yeux commençaient à distinguer des formes, des ombres, des nuances de couleur. Il était allongé sur le sol et s'il avait d'abord cru être noyé dans le blanc, c'est parce qu'il était entouré de neige et que le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était lourd et cotonneux.

Jon se redressa sans difficulté. A sa grande surprise, ses jambes n'avaient aucun mal à le tenir, elles ne tremblaient même pas.

Blanche, la neige. Pas une seule trace de rouge sur le manteau immaculé qui recouvrait le sol. Pas une goutte de sang. Il regarda autour de lui et cette fois, il vit du rouge. Les feuilles pourpres d'un barral frémissaient juste devant lui, sous un vent qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Près de l'arbre, une source chaude s'étendait en dégageant une légère vapeur. Jon reconnaissait l'endroit, c'était le bois sacré de Winterfell, il ne pouvait pas en douter.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, si ce n'est qu'il semblait y avoir un peu plus de neige et qu'il y régnait un silence étrange, comme si les animaux du bois au loup qui les entourait de toute part avaient tous disparus.

Jon tourna sur lui-même, observant tout autour de lui et soudain, il se figea. Une silhouette approchait, il la reconnut tout de suite. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire alors que pendant toute son enfance, il s'était raidi dès qu'il l'apercevait.

-Lady Stark ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix lui obéir. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de parler dans la mort.

\- Jon.

Jon. Elle l'avait appelé Jon. Jamais de son vivant, elle ne s'était fait l'offense de prononcer son prénom. C'était toujours « le batard », on bien « Snow », dans ses bons jours.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, alors qu'elle pleurait sur le corps brisé et inconscient de Bran lorsqu'il était allé lui faire ses adieux avant de prendre la route du mur. Jon l'avait ignoré de son mieux en pensant qu'elle le laisserait partir comme si de rien n'était et pourtant, elle avait prit la peine de le retenir quelques instant, simplement pour lui cracher qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui à la place de son fils.

Il avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes ; c'étaient les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui et Jon pu distinguer comme des cicatrices blanchâtre sur son visage ainsi qu'une ligne rosé sur sa gorge. Sa robe était maculée de sang. Mais mis à part ça, elle n'avait pas l'allure glaçante que Jon lui avait imaginée lorsqu'on lui avait conté les évènements des noces rouges. De toute façon, rien de tout ça ne réussit à le détourner d'un fait encore plus surprenant. Son expression. Elle était presque douce ; il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de haine sur ses traits alors qu'elle le regardait. Jon était certain que ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Je suis mort ?

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Elle se déplaça dans un silence total pour aller s'asseoir sur la souche où Jon avait si souvent vu son père plongé en pleine réflexion.

-Oui, répondit-elle calmement.

Jon resta immobile. Il en était sûr avant qu'elle ne le confirme et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était absurde, parce qu'au fond de lui il se sentait apaisé, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que…vous faites là ?

Il n'avait jamais osé lui poser des questions aussi directes auparavant, mais s'il était mort, ça n'avait aucune importance. De plus, il était bien trop perdu pour songer au respect.

Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son comportement et regarda autour d'elle, le poussant à faire de même et il remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention avant.

Si le lieu où il se trouvait ressemblait en tout point au bois sacré de Winterfell, dès que Jon laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon, il ne distinguait plus qu'une nappe de brouillard qui engloutissait les arbres et ce, peu importe où il posait les yeux. C'était comme si tout cessait d'exister après.

-Tu pourrais traverser, lui dit Catelyn. Je l'avais fait, mais je ne savais pas. Etre ramené de là-bas…Ton âme ne peux plus vraiment repartir ensuite. Tu serais dans ton corps vivant, mais une partie de toi restera bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que ton enveloppe terrestre meure définitivement. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si cela pouvait donner un sens aux choses impossibles qu'elle était en train de dire. _Ce qui lui était arrivé_ ? _Repartir_ ? Mais elle était pourtant morte ; belle et bien morte. Jon avait entendu le récit de ce qui était arrivé chez Walder Frey et il en avait cauchemardé longtemps.

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici longtemps, Jon.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, elle avait soudain l'air lasse. La mort n'était-elle pas sensée offrir un repos éternel ?

-Je suis mort…, répéta-t-il.

-Tu l'es. Pour le moment.

Elle lui adressa une rapide œillade et l'ombre d'un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Jon garda toutes ses interrogations stupides pour lui, il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse qui puisse le satisfaire.

-Donc vous…Vous êtes allé plus loin que…cet endroit.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Où était-ce ? Où est-ce que les anciens dieux nous envois quand tout est vraiment fini ?

Cette fois, elle leva totalement les yeux vers lui et son sourire se fit un peu plus prononcer.

-Tu ne devines pas ?

Et la réponse franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il ait à y réfléchir. Finalement, c'était évident.

-Winterfell.

La maison. Les anciens dieux le renverraient à la maison. Quel lieu plus apaisant pour se reposer éternellement que le château qui l'avait vu grandir ?

Il voulut faire un pas en avant vers cet étendu flou, mais Lady Stark se pencha vers lui pour le retenir brièvement par le bras. Ça suffit à le stopper. De son vivant, elle avait toujours répugné à le toucher.

-Ne fais pas ça, j'insiste, dit-elle calmement, tu le regretteras en y retournant.

-Une fois de l'autre côté, on n'est pas censé revenir. Si c'était le cas, alors beaucoup l'auraient fait.

-Peut-être que l'on ne peut pas à la connaissance des hommes et des mestres, mais il est certaines personnes dans ce bas monde qui pratique des arts que ses derniers n'imagines même pas. Ceux qui reviennent ne le font pas de leur propre volonté, mais parce qu'ils doivent servir quelque chose de plus grand.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait.

-Le dieu qui va te ramener ; il l'a fait pour moi aussi, du moins, d'une certaine manière. J'étais morte depuis trop longtemps et j'étais déjà allé trop loin, alors je ne suis plus vraiment ici et pas vraiment là-bas. Mais toi, tu peux y retourner et tu vas y retourner.

-Je ne comprends pas, les anciens dieux…

-Ce n'est pas de leur fait Jon, mais tu les rejoindras à ton tour. Seulement, le moment n'est pas encore venu pour toi.

Il rejoindra les anciens dieux à son tour…Venait-elle de lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas que les dieux qui l'attendait ?

-Alors…ils sont vraiment là…quelque part ? Robb et Père ?

_Et Ygritte…_

Une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard de Lady Stark et Jon songea que même dans la mort, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Elle avait toujours écumé de rage en l'entendant appeler Lord Stark « père ». Pourtant, elle ne le dévisageait pas avec la haine que Jon lui avait toujours connue, elle semblait juste…étrange.

-Tu seras à nouveau à leur côté, tout comme moi lorsque j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire.

Son visage se voila à nouveau de haine, alors que son regard était perdu dans l'étendu neigeux devant elle. Jon était heureux de voir qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, car même pour le bâtard méprisable qu'il était, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé une telle rage, flamboyante et meurtrière.

Jon réalisa soudain à quel point c'était étrange de la voir dans le bois sacré alors que dans son enfance, il se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire que cet endroit l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. _Une étrangère pour tes dieux, Ned, _avait-elle déjà dit à son père.

-Vous priiez pourtant les sept, se rappela Jon.

Elle s'adoucit, tournant son regard vers lui.

-Mais se sont les anciens dieux qui ont accueilli mon mari, mon fils et qui accueillerons mes autres enfants. C'est auprès de ces dieux-là que je veux être quand leur tour sera venu, pour être avec eux. J'ai adopté le nord et ses dieux en épousant un Stark.

Ça n'expliquait pas à Jon pourquoi cette femme qui l'avait toujours méprisé était là pour lui dire toutes ses choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Pourquoi? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

S'il y avait bien un autre côté, ce n'était certainement pas elle à qui il aurait songé pour l'y attendre. Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là pour l'accueillir ? Ou son frère ? Ou même Ygritte…Elle aussi avait rejoint les anciens dieux, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se retrouver auprès d'elle. Il aurait tant voulu la revoir.

Il eu l'impression que Catelyn comprenait les nombreuses questions derrière ce simple mot.

-J'étais la seule à pouvoir t'accueillir ici.

Puis, après une courte pose, elle ajouta d'un ton qui laissait presque deviner une pointe d'amusement.

-J'aurais pu rester hors de ta vue, rien ne m'obligeait à te rejoindre.

-Mais vous l'avez fait.

-Mais je l'ai fait.

Elle avait toujours ce léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage et Jon commença à douter. Pas du fait qu'il soit mort, non, ça il en était certain, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était vraiment là, il s'agissait peut-être simplement d'un effet de son imagination. Il commença vraiment à croire que cela pouvait être le cas, car la Lady Stark qu'il avait connue ne lui aurait jamais dit une chose pareille :

-Je désirais te parler ; je le voulais pour expier mes fautes. J'ai été injuste avec toi ; atrocement injuste. Tu ne le méritais pas et moi je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais sache que je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonné. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous aviez de bonne raison de me détester.

La facilité avec laquelle il dit cette phrase le déconcerta lui-même, parce que Jon avait toujours été d'une honnêteté sans faille et qu'il s'agissait là de son plus terrible mensonge. Il avait détesté pendant très longtemps cette femme qui se montrait plus aimable envers Theon Greyjoy, un otage, le fils d'un traître, pour qui elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher sa méfiance qui plus est, plutôt qu'envers lui. Elle sembla amusée de le voir si prompt à pardonner.

-Tu es vraiment comme Ned, bien plus que j'ai toujours voulu l'admettre. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jon, mais tu as tord, je n'avais aucune raison de me comporter comme je l'ai fait, mais j'étais jalouse, jalouse d'un enfant sans mère. Les dieux ont fait payer mes erreurs à ma famille.

Il crut entendre un tremblement dans sa voix, mais lorsqu'elle continua, celle-ci était à nouveau stable.

-Et puis… Il n'y a pas qu'auprès de toi que je dois me racheter. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut terriblement de mon comportement envers toi et à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

-Père ?

Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Non. Non, je ne parlais pas de lui.

Et quand il lui demanda de qui il était question, elle ne répondit pas, son étrange expression qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer ne l'avait pas quitté.

_Je ne comprends pas_, songea Jon. _Je ne comprends absolument rien…_

Une voix raisonna dans sa tête ; celle d'Ygritte et il sut tout de suite qu'elle, n'était qu'un produit pur et simple de son imagination.

_Tu ne sais toujours rien, Jon Snow. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles même la mort ne peut pas lutter._

Il passa sa main sur les yeux en se demandant si en les gardant fermé assez longtemps, il finirait par se réveiller pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Catelyn était toujours assise au même endroit et le contemplait d'un air tranquille.

-Qui ? murmura-t-il encore sans savoir s'il voulait vraiment une réponse.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. Crois-moi, si j'avais su plus tôt…Mais tu comprendras bientôt. Je te le promets, tu comprendras.

Ça le perdait encore plus.

-Viens t'asseoir, Jon.

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle, en se demandant si ce n'était pas lui qui l'était devenu. Peut-être l'était-il déjà avant d'être mort. C'était fort possible ça. Il fallait au moins être un fou pour offrir la sécurité aux sauvageons de l'autre côté du mur. Il l'avait payé de sa vie.

Catelyn désigna à nouveau la place à côté d'elle, mais Jon ne bougea pas. Pendant un instant, alors que Lady Stark poussait un profond soupire exaspéré, Jon cru revoir l'expression qu'elle lui adressait à l'époque, quand il savait que sa simple présence suffisait à la mettre dans une colère noire.

-Assieds toi, répéta-t-elle.

Il n'osa pas lui faire un nouvel affront et obéit en prenant bien soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible sur la souche.

-Vous avez dit que je…dois y retourner ?

-C'est exacte. Ça ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps maintenant.

-Et si je ne veux pas? laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle les yeux rivé droit devant elle. Il va te ramener.

-Qui ça _il_ ?

-Je serais incapable de te répondre, mais je sais qu'il octroie certains pouvoir aux prêtres rouges, tout comme je sais qu'une des leurs se trouvait non loin de toi lorsque tu es mort.

Il était de plus en plus abasourdi par tout ce qu'il entendait.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Pour toute réponse, il eu droit à un sourire mystérieux et soudain, elle lui prit la main, le faisant sursauter. Sa paume était très froide, sans doute plus qu'elle ne l'avait été en réalité. Mais Jon ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, Lady Catelyn ne l'avait jamais touché, n'avait jamais prit ses doigts entre les siens pour le rassurer ou le féliciter comme elle le faisait avec ses enfants. La sensation de son contact, Jon n'avait jamais rien pu faire d'autre que de l'imaginer.

-Il est beaucoup trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'il trouva soudain un peu faible, je ne peux plus me racheter, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que si Ned m'avait dit la vérité, je n'aurais pas fait les mêmes erreurs. Bien que ça n'excuse rien. Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi de ton vivant, laisse-moi me racheter en t'aidant dans la mort.

La peine, les regrets et la culpabilité se lisaient dans son regard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jon avait serré ses doigts en retour. C'était ironique, lui qui avait espéré durant toute son enfance un simple geste d'affection de sa part avait dû attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux mort pour voir son vœu exhaussé.

Il voulut lui demander de quelle vérité elle parlait, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Il commençait à se sentir étourdit et le monde vacillait dangereusement, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui essayait de l'attirer loin ; vraiment très loin. Instinctivement, Jon chercha à s'agripper un peu plus fort aux doigts de Catelyn, tout en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Il se sentit néanmoins un peu rassurer de voir qu'elle le laissait faire.

Il ne voulait pas repartir, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour affronter les frères qui l'avaient tué. Il voulait rester pour poser des questions à Lady Catelyn, il voulait qu'elle lui explique toutes ses choses étranges qu'elle lui avait dit et comprendre pourquoi elle ne le haïssait plus. Il voulait la suivre quelque part où il retrouverait Père et Robb.

Et puis ici, loin des trahisons, des guerres et des morts qui revenaient à la vie pour détruire le monde, il se sentait apaisé. L'avait-il été seulement une fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Winterfell ? Quelques instants avec Ygritte peut-être, mais elle aussi se trouvait là. Il voulait rester…

Mais il savait que c'était impossible et brutalement, tout devint noir, il ressenti à nouveau le froid et la douleur; les vrais cette fois, ceux qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et lui bloquait la respiration. Jon inspira et expira lourdement, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, car l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons semblait le brûler de l'intérieur.

Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais tout était flou et il faisait très sombre. Le blanc immaculé de la neige n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, haletant et agonisant sous le coup de l'angoisse profonde, pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, qui s'était emparé de lui. Il cru d'abord qu'il était tout seul, mais une silhouette finit par s'approcher de lui. Une silhouette féminine, aux longs cheveux rouges. L'espace d'un bref instant, Jon cru, espéra, qu'il s'agissait de Lady Catelyn, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Quand la Femme rouge lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu de l'autre côté, il ne put se résoudre à lui répondre la vérité. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il était mort. Mort, mort, mort. Les trous béants qu'il vit sur sa poitrine en baissant les yeux en attestaient. Et pourtant, il respirait à nouveau. Les regards que lui lançait cette prêtresse et Ser Davos qu'il venait d'apercevoir près de la porte prouvaient bien que ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas.

S'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu, c'était également parce qu'il avait la sensation de s'éveillé après un rêve et au fond de lui, Jon avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'il avait vécu de l'autre côté, ce que lui avait dit Lady Stark, tout comme ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui révéler, finirait doucement par s'émousser dans sa mémoire. Il avait peur que s'il en parlait, il finirait par croire à un simple rêve.

Enfin, peut-être un peu égoïstement, il garda le silence parce qu'il ne voulait rien partager de tout ça. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ici. Personne ne l'avait connu dans cette autre vie où il n'était que le bâtard méprisé par Catelyn Stark parce qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse l'infidélité de son mari.

Aujourd'hui, tout ça avait prit fin. Pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une mère, de faire intégralement partie des Stark et même si cela avait dû arriver dans la mort, il voulait le garder pour lui.

-FIN-

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis ? *fait des yeux de Jon malheureux* **


End file.
